


it only takes a taste (and then you'll be in love)

by the9muses



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Don't Give a Four-Year-Old Sugar, F/M, Fluff, apparently Lance Hunter has never heard of that rule, not at 10 in the morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27711712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the9muses/pseuds/the9muses
Summary: Bobbi'sprettysure she told Hunter not to give their daughter dessert before she's had lunch.Apparently she didn't.
Relationships: Bobbi Morse & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Lance Hunter/Bobbi Morse
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	it only takes a taste (and then you'll be in love)

**Author's Note:**

> There's pretty much no background to this fic. Just imagine Coulson and May own a family bakery.

The bells in the front door of Zephyr Bakery chimed, and Bobbi looked up to see Hunter walk in, carrying his and Bobbi’s daughter.

"Welcome to Zephyr Bakery, what can I get for you today?” she asked. Hunter grinned sheepishly.

“So, Bob, Lydia asked for cupcakes—”

“And you said no, right? Because it’s 9 AM.” 

“She’s mastered puppy dog eyes, love, I couldn’t resist.”

Bobbi grumbled something inaudible and sighed.“What kind of cupcake?” 

“Sprinkles!” Lydia shouted. Bobbi couldn’t help the enormous smile that spread across her face.

“Of course, sweetheart. Vanilla or chocolate frosting?” 

“Chocolate!” Lydia declared.

“Alrighty,” Bobbi said, and then punched some numbers into the tablet set up on the counter. “That’ll be ten dollars.” 

“Hang on, last I checked one cupcake was only—” 

“ _Hunter_. You’re giving our daughter a cupcake at 9 AM. I’m taxing you five dollars for lenient parenting,” she informed him.

“Alright, that’s fair,” he said, handing her the money.

“Daisy! I need one chocolate cupcake with extra sprinkles!” she called back into the kitchen. Daisy popped her head out of the kitchen and did some awkward finger-gun thing, and then looked down at her hands, back up at Bobbi, and turned it into a thumbs up. 

“Coming right up!” 

“Daddy, when do I get to see Flint?” Lydia asked, attempting to squirm out of her father’s arms.

“Later, Lyds, you’ll see him later,” he said, setting her down. Bobbi leaned over the counter to look down at her.

“Are you excited to see your cousin?” she asked, and Lydia nodded enthusiastically. 

“Yeah! Uncle Mack said we could go to the park!” 

“That sounds like fun!” Daisy said, coming out of the kitchen with a cupcake container. 

“Auntie Daisy!” Lydia squealed, running behind the counter and wrapping her arms around Daisy’s legs. Daisy grinned. 

“And how is my sugar-loving niece?” 

“I’m good!” Lydia said, eyeing the box in Daisy’s hand. “Is that my cupcake?” 

Daisy laughed. “Why yes, it is!” Lydia reached up to grab it, but Daisy pulled it away. “What do you say?” 

“Please? Pretty pretty please with a cherry on top?” she begged, and Daisy relented, leaning down to hand it to her. Hunter quickly intercepted, though, taking it from Daisy. 

“Not yet, sweetheart. Wait ‘til we’re home.”

Lydia pouted but didn’t protest. Hunter scooped her up, turning back to Bobbi.

“See you later?” he asked Bobbi, and she rolled her eyes.

“We live in the same house, Hunter,” she told him, before leaning over the counter to give him a quick kiss. “But yeah, I’ll see you later.” 

“Say bye to your mum, Lyds,” he said to their daughter, who was side-eyeing the cupcake hungrily. 

“G’bye, mummy!” 

“Bye, sweetie,” Bobbi responded. “Now go eat an insane amount of sugar for 9 AM.”

“Love you,” Hunter said, Lydia now pulling at the box attempting to wrench it from his hands. 

“Love you too. And our daughter is going to spontaneously combust if she doesn’t get that cupcake.” 

“Let’s go eat this cupcake, yeah?” he asked Lydia.

“Yeah!” she cheered, and Hunter smiled at Bobbi before walking out the door, the bell chiming once again. 

“You two are so cute sometimes,” Daisy remarked, watching him leave. “It’s like the epilogue to some cheesy romance movie.” Bobbi whacked her playfully. 

“Have you _seen_ Mom and Dad before? They’re like a cheesy romance to the twentieth power.” Daisy laughed, nodding. “And don’t think I haven’t noticed you staring at that woman who comes in every day. What’s her name again?” 

“Jemma.”

“So you know her name!” 

“It’s nothing,” Daisy muttered, face red. Bobbi smirked.

“Your face says otherwise, Dais. Listen, just because Ward was a lying, cheating, son of a bitch doesn’t mean everyone is.” 

“Thanks for the advice, O Wise Older Sister.” 

“You’re welcome. Now, didn’t Mom say something about a wedding cake we need to make earlier?”

“Right,” Bobbi remembered, and the two of them set off to work. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm probably going to add more to this sometime or other, who knows
> 
> Comments and kudos are always greatly appreciated!


End file.
